With Strings Attached Zim x Reader (LEMON)
by ShutUpAndDrive
Summary: You were so excited that Zim finally let you within his precious base. What you didn't realize was that he was expecting something else in return... LEMON! Rated M for a reason.


Your wide eyes practically sparkled with the excitement pounding through your veins as you took in the incredible scene around you. It was far more than you could have hoped for; it was something that your imagination hadn't even come close to doing justice to. A million new things hit your vision at once, as though you were seeing a whole new world for the first time. Massive wires draped themselves over rows of control panels and scientific tools. Screens adorned some of the panels, while others hung on the wall. Things you couldn't even hope to have a name for were peppered across the room in an odd yet organizational pattern. Not only were the images so fresh and different, but even the air in this room felt crisper and more defined, as though purified from any taintment that the outside world could attempt upon it. There was a smell lingering upon the very material that everything seemed to be built of, so familiar and yet so strange as well.

"Wow...," you breathed, the amazement of the wealth of technology - all unknown and foreign to you - that the alien base housed all but taking your breath away. "It's incredible, Zim."

"Of course it is. I'm the one who built it. You honestly didn't expect less than putting the pitiful bases of your filthy planet to shame from ZIIM, did you?" the alien asked haughtily. His insults to your previously defined 'stupid, smelly dirt-ball planet' had long since ceased to faze you. Even if it hadn't, you honestly doubted that your astoundment would've given enough leeway to be offended.

"I...wasn't sure what to expect," you admitted. However, if there had been some standard that you were hoping for, this place easily surpassed it. Having always been a big fan of advanced mechanisms and whatnot, Zim couldn't possibly have shown you anything else that would have made you want to squeal in elation like this did. Your naturally insatiable curiosity for anything you didn't understand added a level of adventure to the nerdy fangirl screaming inside of you. This was so perfect.

"Just don't touch anything!" Zim called after you as you bolted from your position beside him on the 'elevator'. But honestly, who in their right minds iwouldn't/i want to get their hands all over some neat alien tech? Needless to say, the Irken's demands were easily ignored and rapidly forgotten. Besides, it wasn't like you were going to press some giant red button labeled 'Self Destruct' or anything...as long as you didn't happen to see it of course. Giant red buttons did reside at the top of The Most Tempting Things to Mess With list, after all.

Zim allowed you a solid ten minutes of running around like a mad pig as you attempted to absorb all the marvelous wonders in his base, before he snapped at you to quit messing with everything. You couldn't help it. You honestly couldn't contain the sheer frenzy of being introduced to all of this awesome stuff. It was like heaven on Earth for a girl with your disposition and interests. You'd fought hard enough to get here; you at least deserved to enjoy the heck out of it.

Throughout the years that you'd known Zim, or at least throughout the time that you'd learned he was an alien and he gave up on convincing you otherwise, you'd been trying to persuade him to let you see his base. You'd tried every tactic in the book, but the Irken was unwavering on that topic. No 'stinky hyooman' was every going to see his precious base, and that had been the final say in every attempt you made to change his mind. Really, you'd given up on ever seeing the place that you so coveted. That was why it had been such a shock to you when Zim actually offered to show you around. Offered. Of his own free will. ZIM! You'd agreed, stuttering with surprise, and had followed him without ever wondering once what had gave him such a sudden change of heart. Who were you to question that kind of generosity anyways?

The two of you spent what you guessed to be three hours or so - you couldn't read the Irken numbers on any of the clocks - in one grand tour around the area that Zim proudly called 'home'. He showed you how some of the things worked, if only briefly, and you were grateful for every miniscule knowledge he taught you. What seemed like a smeet's everyday understanding to him was an open gate of new discoveries and scientific enlightenment for you. It was amazing, and by the time he'd finished showing you around, you had a smile plastered to your face that refused to falter. He didn't seem particularly upset at your hinging on every word he said either. His ego seemed, if possible, even more inflated than usual at the end of his 'tour'.

"That was iincredible/i!" you exclaimed when you both came back again to the entrance of the 'elevator'.

Zim nodded.

"Yes, yes I know. I expanded your puny human mind with concepts far beyond your comprehension," he said with an arrogant flourish of his hand. You only rolled your eyes with a good-natured playfulness, when suddenly a thought slammed into you, knocking you off your pedestal of joy.

"Oh...uh, Zim? What time is it right now?" you asked. Excitement had not been able to completely drain from your voice, but the realization of a forgotten responsibility had diluted it fairly well. Zim's magenta eyes flicked over to a device mounted on the wall.

"Ten and a few numbers," he responded, his eyes turning back to you with a glint in them that you didn't quite recognise. "Why?"

A line of shock drew itself on your face. Had you really been down here for that long? You had to get home!

"My parents. They've re-installed a curfew since I've been staying out too late," you answered truthfully, chagrin and disappointment clear in your tone. "They're going to murder me if I'm not back by an hour ago..."

It infuriated you that your parents still treated you like a kid. You were old enough to make decisions for yourself and to take care of yourself, but unfortunately not rich enough to afford rent on your own place. Your parents had a simple rule: While you were under their roof, eating their food and racking up their electricity bill, you obeyed the rules they set out. Simple as that, and non-negotiable. You were so going to get it when you walked through your front door tonight...

"I'm super sorry, Zim. I had so much fun, and this-," you gestured to the base, "-was the most amazing thing I've ever seen. Thank you so much for showing it to me! I can't even thank you enough for letting me in on all of this. You are so awesome!" you said with genuine appreciation and gratitude in every syllable you spoke as you made your way towards the 'elevator'. However, a sound of indignation from the Irken halted your motion as you looked back at him in confusion.

"You think that's enough?" he asked, starting to move towards you with the same indignation that was in his tone. "Zim lets you into his precious base, shows you advanced technology beyond your thinking capabilities, LETS YOU INTO HIS BEAUTIFUL BASE, and that's all that you have in RETURN? I know you hyoomans have a pathetically inferior culture, but a simple 'thanks' and then running off won't cut it with an Irken."

You involuntarily took a step back as Zim approached you, the alien getting far too close for comfort. There was something in his voice that you didn't like, just as much as there was a shimmer in his magenta eyes that was starting to scare you. Caution and just the smallest drop of fear began to creep into your gaze as you held his hard stare.

"You see-," here he practically spat your name, "-you're indebted to me for what I've done for you. I've shown you something that no one else in your stinking world ever could, and I expect something back for it." The suggestion that was rising in the undertone of his words was beginning to make you feel uneasy.

"I didn't know there were strings attached to your offer...," you said with a voice coated with suspicion and dripping with a sort of skin-deep defense. Zim only chuckled a bit darkly.

"There were strings attached. Oh, how they were attached. There was no way you could've anticipated this; my deception was flawless! In case you haven't figured it out yet, _, you're not going home tonight," he said, danger in his low voice as he licked his lips with his long, alien tongue. Your eyes widened in sudden realization at the purpose you'd begun to suspect but could hardly believe. You took a step back, and then another, before you twisted around and tried to run for the elevator, fear now beginning to spill freely into your pounding heart.

"Computer," Zim ordered nonchalantly, and before you could make it to your supposed salvation, long wires wrapped themselves around you tightly. You struggled desperately as the wires turned you back to face Zim, but every move you made only caused the wires to gain a better grip on you. It was hopeless, but the icy terror that was washing through you didn't allow you to be idle. Your body, however, froze obediently when the alien's fingers brushed across your cheek. Magenta eyes starting to build with what you now recognized to be desire met with your panic-striken ones. Anger coated the outside of your gaze, but Zim saw straight through to the scared little girl behind it.

"I'm not- I won't do this," you said, your voice wavering in fear and the start of a slow oxygen deprivation from the wires. Zim shook his head in exasperation, before returning his focus to you.

"Stupid, stupid human. You see, you don't have a ichoice/i. The thing about Irken invaders is that when we make a demand, it's not a request." His eyes burned with a deadly determination behind them. "When we want something, we just take it."

With that, his lips slammed into yours. From the sheer suddenness of the advance, you found yourself unable to fight back as his rough motions forced an opening in your mouth for his tongue to slide through. Your breath caught in your throat when you felt the warm, foreign muscle inside of your mouth. A strange shockwave of electricity hit your nerves where Zim's tongue flew across, and it rendered you practically immobile, not that you were able to do much with the wires around you anyways. His mouth pressed voraciously into yours as though trying to satiate a long-suffered hunger, and his tongue moved rapidly over and over in an intricate pattern that felt more random than planned.

The kiss was as rough to its end as it had begun. When he pulled away, you decided that it was likely due to his own need for air rather than yours. Dizziness made the room spin in front of you, and the feeling of Zim's lips practically tearing into yours lingered as did his taste inside of your mouth. Whether you chose to acknowledge it or not, a small part of you was disappointed that he had stopped.

However, you didn't have long to prepare for his next advance, as his oxygen break was short-lived. With some silent command from Zim that you didn't see, the wires unwrapped from around your torso and dropped you to the floor on your back, re-wrapping themselves tightly around your arms. Had you your full range of thought, you might have attempted to kick the Irken with your freed legs, but he was on top of you, pinning you down before your mind could process the opportunity. The flood of fear had given way to nervousness within you, since your mind was too out of it to function well enough to output the terror you'd had before. It was as if the Irken had sucked the adrenaline out of you with the kiss. For all you knew, that was exactly what he'd done.

You heard Zim murmur something too low for you to make out as he began stripping you of your clothes. Whatever meager struggle you made to stop him was quickly ended with the aid of the wires and his own brute strength. He may not have looked it, but he was a lot stronger than you were. You had no edge in this fight. Here, beneath him, you were the victim, and you couldn't do a thing to change that. God, how you hated how weak that made you feel. You hated how helpless you were as he revealed more and more of your bare skin, while you remained powerless to move. You hated it so much. Unfortunately for you, that hatred translated into something that you preferred you didn't feel. The same small part of your mind piped up again, telling you that you'd dreamed of this moment before. Zim had a funny way of showing his affections, but then again he had a funny way of doing anything. That was part of the reason you liked him so much.

You hated that part of your mind for not succumbing to what you knew you should be feeling, but that hatred only further outlined the truth: you were kind of enjoying this domination.

It didn't take Zim very long to finish with your clothes. He stared with a desire-fed flame in his eyes at your exposed body, as if packing the image away in his memory so he would never forget it. But, like any other respite you had, his pause didn't last. Before you knew it, Zim's long tongue was again on your skin, making a zigzag pattern down your chest. The muscles in your body tightened when the wet organ slid across your breasts, but the Irken didn't slow. He continued working his way downward, until he finally hit the spot he was looking for.

"ZIM!" you yelled suddenly in shock at the feeling of his tongue touching your lower regions. The alien's smirk was visible at your outburst, and he soon lowered his head so that his tongue didn't have to stretch so far to reach its target. A cold feeling had shot up in a pulsating action into your gut as a strange feeling began clutching at your lower abdomen, caused undoubtedly by the Irken starting to trace his tongue across your folds. Without much warning or hesitation, Zim's tongue delved deeper, causing you to gasp. His slick appendage was moving up and down in a sensual pattern that was starting to drive you unwillingly insane, while his lips brushed across the sensitive area. His hands were rubbing across your thighs, the entirety of his motions causing a million feelings you hadn't known you possessed to shoot up into your pounding heart. It felt terrible and amazing at the same time.

He continued this for a while, beginning to get more creative and intricate with the patterns his tongue drew as you began to moan and writhe a bit in response to his actions. The icy feeling had become a knot in your gut, a knot that was clenching tighter a tighter the more that he did to you. Quite suddenly, the knot practically wrapped in on itself as the wet alien tongue suddenly shot up into you. A groan escaped your lips as you pressed yourself upwards into his mouth, the pleasure that he had suddenly injected into you leaving you wanting more. Zim had no issue with complying.

His long tongue stretched out, climbing deeper and deeper into you as a series of grunts and moans issued from your mouth. You felt his presence twentyfold, and it was so great. Zim's tongue continued, until it abruptly yanked back, pulling out of you completely. Before you had time to voice your protest, the appendage shot back into you, and then darted out, shooting back, only to dart out again. A deeper, more satisfied sound made it out from your lips as the pattern drove the knot in your gut to an almost unbearable pressure. Within a few moments, your release hit you with a scream of pleasure and your contents rushed out into Zim's eager mouth.

You felt the Irken shiver with bliss as he lifted his head so that his eyes met yours. An intense desire still burned in his magenta orbs, a desire that was fed by the extreme satisfaction in yours that was still somehow begging for more. He pulled away from you and began stripping himself down as you watched. When he finished, he again took his position on top of you. You could feel a hard, pulsing object brush across your inner thigh, causing the knot to again appear after it had been so recently untangled.

"You are Zim's now...," Zim muttered, his voice shaking with lust as he looked you dead in the eye.

You simply moaned your agreement, straddling his body between your legs. The Irken didn't leave you waiting for very long. He slid himself into you slowly, allowing you to get used to the strange feeling. You felt your skin pulling, and you bit your lip out of pain. His progression was mercifully slow, but he didn't stop until he had sheathed himself fully inside of you. You had to bite back the tears forming in the corners of your eyes as you squirmed beneath him. After a couple seconds, however, you twisted a bit, and a streak of intense pleasure shot through your system with a gasp from your lips.

"Th-There, Zim...," you stammered, feeling the suddenly desperate need for him to move. Zim did as he was told with no issue. He pulled himself completely out of you, before shoving himself roughly back inside. You shrieked in a mixture of pain and pleasure, but as his motions became systematic and faster and harder, the pleasure began far outweighing the pain.

After a few minutes, your releases came one after the other, and you both moaned in a long, satisfied unison. Zim's essence buried itself deep within you before he pulled himself out, collapsing to your side in exhaustion. The wires let go of your hands, and you used their new freedom to wrap your arms around him and hold him close to you. The Irken did the same, clutching you tightly in his grasp as if afraid that this were only a dream that he would wake up from and find you gone. He kissed you lightly on the lips, his tiredness making his motions tender and soft. You returned the kiss before snuggling into his chest.

Apparently Zim icould/i show you better things than a base.


End file.
